CANCER CENTER ADMINISTRATION The Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) Administration serves to meet the operational and financial needs of the center, providing efficient and cost-effective management of the center, and helping to ensure that the research, clinical, and training goals of the Center are realized. Administration provides key support to the Center Director, the Associate Directors, Program Leaders, Directors and Oversight Committees of the Shared Resources, Clinical Leaders, the Executive Committee, the internal Basic Science and Clinical Advisory Committees, and the External Scientific Advisory Committee. KCC Administration participates in the planning and implementation of all activities throughout the programs and shared resources of the center, including the conduct of basic, clinical, and translational research, educational and training programs, and clinical trials activities. Overall responsibility for the effective operation of Administration lies with the Administrative Director, Richard L. Davidson, Ph.D., who has over 30 years experience in the establishment, operation, and management of large-scale research activities. Dr. Davidson also serves as Associate Director for Shared Resources, overseeing the activities of all the KCC shared resources. Dr. Davidson's dual responsibility over both Administration and Shared Resources provides not only for efficiency of management but also for seamless coordination of the two of them. Dr. Davidson reports directly to the Center Director. Administration serves as the link between the center and the university and hospital offices for administration, financial affairs, space management, maintenance, construction, human resources, intellectual property, information technology, and legal counsel. The major activities of Administration involve the following areas: 1) financial management of all CCSG accounts, including those of the shared resources;2) operational management of the shared resources;3} space management, maintenance, and renovation;4) pilot-project funding mechanisms;5) strategic planning activities;6) Center retreats, symposia, seminars, and meetings;7) clinical trials activities;8) Oncology Grand Rounds;9) multidisciplinary treatment centers for patients;10) faculty recruitment;11) human resources;12) educational and training programs;and 13) grant planning and preparation.